


A Plane in the Ass

by somewhere__dreaming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhere__dreaming/pseuds/somewhere__dreaming
Summary: Harry and Louis are strangers sitting next to each other on a plane that gets delayed on the tarmac for hours...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Best AUs, enemies to lover larry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for reading! This is my first time posting on ao3 so bear with me.  
> All the luv -M

**Chapter 1.**

"All boarding flight BA2490 leaving for Manchester boarding now." blasts through the airport speakers as a frazzled Harry joins the line of people waiting to board. If hell was a day, he was living it. 

This morning his alarm clock had gone of late so after falling out of bed and then slipping on the morning newspaper he had dumped on the floor the previous morning; he had taken the quickest shower known to mankind and hurried to catch the bus that would take him to the airport. 

While on the bus, looking like a sodden puppy out in the rain due to the frown on his lips and his wet hair, Harry happened to sit next to a poor mother and father who were trying desperately to keep their five children under control. The babies had cried the entire hour to the airport while the two boys basically had a wrestling match in their seats. 

One of the little girls had sat down next to him and stared the entire ride there. Harry would be lying if he said it wasn't uncomfortable. Sure he used to girls going weak over his charming personality and curls but she couldn't be over six and when the driver finally arrived at his terminal Harry bolted leaving the exhausted parents and their kids behind.

"Excuse me, where is security?" He had desperately asked a man standing by the door in a uniform. Harry had been in an airport for the longest time and felt overwhelmed by all the blinking signs and arrows pointing in various directions.

The man helped Harry get to security with a warm smile but that just lead Harry to another set of problems.

While going through security the stupid machine had mistaken his hairbrush for a weapon. As if his morning could get any worse. All the alarms had gone off and he was escorted away from the rest of the people while two officers went through all his bags and another patted him down with a wand. 

After discovering the so-called deadly weapon was a hairbrush, they had apologized profusely and even gave him a coupon to Starbucks for their mistake but now he was going to almost miss his flight, so the coupon wasn't much use.

"Welcome aboard," the flight attendant greeted him as he stepped aboard the aircraft and he returned her uber-sweet smile though he was exhausted and annoyed on the inside. He was never one to give people shit because he felt like shit. It was one of the traits he liked about himself, Harry was straight-up kind. 

He scanned the rows of seats until finding his towards the back and when he found it, placed his carry-on luggage in the overhead bins and sighed. He had made it. This trip for his sister's wedding better be worth the late alarm clock, the staring six-year-old, security, and all the running through the airport like a maniac he had done to get on his flight on time.

"For fucks sake," he muttered when he saw he wouldn't be able to nag the window seat for a petite guy with thin brown hair covered by a beanie sat there, fiddling with a pair of earbuds.

"Excuse you?" he said looking up, his piercing blue eyes making Harry stagger back for a moment.

"Nothing, um, would you mind if I take the window seat? I kind of have a thing for flying."

"No."

"What?" Harry asked, surprised by the short answer.

"Did you not hear me the first time? I. Said. No."

Jesus Christ, he was going to have to sit next to a bitchy teenager for the whole flight. "Have it your way," Harry said and plopped down next to the boy who was now adjusting his backpack under his seat. "But if I throw up, I'll be aiming it towards you." 

So much for being kind.

"You wouldn't dare." the boy said frowning. "Control yourself and your liquids. Flying isn't that scary."

"It is if you have a fear of heights." he contradicts.

The boy is about to retort when an older woman with poufy blonde hair sits down next to me and pulls out a water bottle from her purse, "Don't you just hate flying?"

Harry turned in surprise and then nod, "I was actually just saying that. Yes, I do hate flying."

"And don't you just hate it when your former ex-boyfriend can't control his drinking habits, so you have to fly across the god damn country to get your children."

"I, um, no." Harry turned towards the boy who had the smuggest smile on his face,

"Well, this flight just got better." he whistled.

Never in his life had Harry taken such a dislike for a person so quickly. No, he was nice, he liked to treat people with kindness, but this boy was just so arrogant and so self-centered Harry was about to stomp on his foot in annoyance.

"And aren't you a cute little thing." the woman said eyeing Harry. Her face was coated in thick makeup and her crazy long eyelashes made Harry back up in his seat until he was practically laying onto the other boy.

"Um, yeah I've heard that before." Harry gulped. She was making him extremely nervous like she was about to eat him whole.

"I'll bet." she gave him a wink.

"Shove off?" the boy he was squishing into the window asked and tried to shove Harry off of his seat.

"No way in hell." Harry whispered back to the boy, "Did you see her? She looked ready to eat me!"

"Oh please." the boy rolled his eyes and once again Harry found himself gazing at how blue they were. Like one of the tropical beaches you see in travel brochures.

"This wouldn't be happening if I had the window seat," Harry muttered, not moving.

"You are squishing me. Get off!" the boy gave one last shove and Harry shifted back into his seat.

"That took you a while." He noted looking down at the boy's thin arms. "What are you fifteen?"

"I'm twenty," he growled and straightened his striped shirt in annoyance.

Harry goggled at the boy sitting next to him, "Twenty?"

"Yes, two zero." he fired back.

This guy was older than me, Harry thought in disbelief. Harry had been sure he was a teenager, at least he acted like one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight BA2490 with service from London to Manchester. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes' time. 

We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Mountain Airlines. Enjoy your flight." the flight attendant announces in the overhead speaker and I sigh. 

This is going to be one long flight.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Chapter 2.**

The awaited seven minutes had turned into sixty and looking out the window it would be more than that. Dark storm clouds had found their way into the recently clear sky and I could see small raindrops falling heavily on the wings of the plan creating a dull and rhythmic patter. 

Harry shivered and pulled his puff coat over his head as the boy next to him did the same. The lady on his left had fallen asleep and started to snore within the first thirty minutes so it was just them. 

"Stop doing that." the guy said turning to Harry with a frown on his thin lips.

"Doing what?"

"Tapping your foot. You're getting on my nerves."

"I'm getting on your nerves?" 

"Yes."

"Well, you're getting on my nerves." Harry says, "Which is why I am tapping my foot."

"Oh, I thought you just needed to take a wee."

"That too. I'll aim towards you if I can't make it to the loo."

"God, what is wrong with you? First, you threaten to vomit on me and now piss?"

"It could be much worse." Harry chuckles.

"I can't believe out of all the seats I could have sat at I got assigned to sit next to you."

"What's your name anyway," Harry asked, enjoying the rise he was getting out of this funny little boy. 

"Huh?" he said, clearly caught off guard.

"Your name? Do you have one or should I continue to call you annoying pick in my head?"

"Funny, I had the exact same name for you in mine."

"Well I'm Harry." he introduces himself. 

"And I'm going to sleep." the lad spat back and with that, curled up in the smallest little ball, knees tucked up to his chin, and laid his head against the cold glass of the window. 

"Wanker." Harry muttered under his breath. He was genuinely trying to make peace with the guy, but he was making it extremely difficult. 

Just then the overhead speaker crackled, and a voice came on, "This is an announcement for passengers on flight BA2490 from London to Manchester. The flight has been delayed due to bad weather conditions. We will be waiting on the tarmac until weather conditions improve. Thank you for your patients."

Everyone in the near vicinity groaned and Harry pulled out his phone to tell his family his flight had been delayed. He had honestly expected considering how his luck had been going today and so after a long sigh and a look between the two unconscious people on either side of him he dug around in his backpack and pulled out his sketchpad.

Harry was an art student at the local community college and resorted to sketching when stuck in boring or dull situations. The activity kept his hands busy as well as enriched his mind with the arts...at least that's what his teachers liked to say. 

He looked around, trying to find something to sketch, he needed a model. The lady next to him wouldn't do at all and Harry felt quite creepy that he had even considered her to be an option. He turned to the lad on his right who was still curled up like a child in his seat, his face one of pure calm and coolness as he slept with a little smile on his upturned mouth. Harry might hate the boy with every bone in his body, but he was attractive enough and had a nice bone structure.

Harry started with his eyes, which he had noticed when closed displayed the longest eyelashes he had ever seen on a man. His defined facial features were easy to draw and when he got to the man's jawline Harry could feel the discomfort starting in his pants. Thank god he wasn't awake, or he would be embarrassed to death. 

His jawline was perfect. 

Sharp and angular with a perfect amount of stubble growing on his chin. Harry carefully drew each detail with his pencil and then began on his hair. He wished he could see the boy's hair without the beanie but since removing it would be completely weird and inappropriate, he settled with his imagination. He drew soft smooth lines to replicate the boy's feathery thin hair and then darker lines for his beanie that was adorably perched on his head. 

Yeah, this lad was annoying as hell when he was awake and talking, but Harry thought he was quite charming with his mouth shut. Looking closely at him now Harry thought he could probably model.

The lad shifted in his seat and now Harry had a perfect view of his entire face. Seeing him now, he was taken aback at how pretty and petite his features were. From the side, he looked quite rough but at this angle, he looked so wonderfully soft and lovely.

Harry sketched for a long time, trying to capture every detail of the lad's face, and was putting the finishing touches on his drawing when the lad began to stir. He smacked his lips together quietly and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh it's you," he muttered when he opened them and saw Harry staring at him. 

"Our flight has been delayed." Harry offered the information to the boy who was still trying to shake himself awake. 

"The fuck? Mum's going to kill me."

"Wouldn't be the end of the world," Harry muttered before he could bite on his tongue.

The once soft blue eyes were now dark and hard, "Who the fuck are you?" he snapped, cracking his neck and trying to twist his back. The position he had been sleeping in had looked quite uncomfortable.

"I told you, I'm Harry. And you are?" he still wanted a name for this boy.

"Louis."

"How French."

"I'm not French, I was born in Donny."

"Good to know," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Ever been? It's the best place in the world."

"No I haven't and if the people there are anything like you, I won't be making it a priority." Harry had no idea where this was coming from but this boy, Louis so he said, was just so irritating. 

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Louis's voice was still rough and deep from sleep and he coughed to clear his voice.

"You. You are very infuriating."

"Me? What have I done?"

"Well I told you I have a fear of flying and you proceeded to tell me to suck it up."

"We aren't even flying." Louis points out the window.

"Are you kidding me? That's not the point. We would be flying if the weather weren’t acting up."

"Ok, so that's why you find me infuriating? Because I teased you about being a grown man afraid of airplanes."

"I'm younger than you," Harry mutters and Louis pauses, 

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Shut up, I could have sworn you looked at least twenty-five."

"And I could have sworn you looked fifteen." Harry fired back and this makes Louis scowl.

"Fuck off, I'm big!"

"You were curled up like a fetus just a couple of minutes ago."

"Why were you looking at me?"

"Um, because I," Harry was at a loss for words. "I just was." He tried to hide his drawing of Louis under the menu of small snacks the flight attendant had handed out when he had boarded but unfortunately Louis saw.

"You were drawing me?" he sputtered. "That's some kind of invasion of privacy don't you think?"

"Um, not really I do it a lot," Harry stated matter of factly. 

"Well don't do it again. I know I'm hot but that's just straight-up creepy."

"Oh please, I bet you enjoyed knowing I was sketching you. I bet you're so full of yourself right now." Harry taunts and seeing Louis's cheeks go red he can tell he's getting somewhere.

"Don't' you have anything better to do?" Louis mutters darkly.

"Actually, no." Harry giggles, "Anyways this is fun."

"Will you two shut up?" the lady on Harry's other side snapped. She readjusted her bright pink sleeping mask and frowned in our direction. "The sexual tension between the two of you is unbelievable and on any other day I would sit back and enjoy the show, but I'm shit tired and you boys are keeping me awake."

Harry's mouth formed an unattractive O in shock at her little outburst as Louis started to sputter, "That's—that's totally inappropriate to say to someone."

"Might be but I don't really care." she turned away, pulling her sleeping mask over her eyes again, "Now please for the love of God, go see a relationship therapist or shut up."


	3. Chapter 3.

**Chapter 3.**

Go see a relationship therapy?

Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat and Louis does too. Harry quickly glances over at Louis who is fiddling awkwardly with his earbuds and then turns away. He's not even my type, Harry thinks but then stops when he remembers almost going hard when drawing the boy.

Shit.

"What are you staring at?" Louis asks curtly, an earbud in his ear and his beanie falling slightly off his head revealing more soft chestnut hair.

"The window," he replies and twiddles with the pencil in his hand. 

"What is there to see? We haven't moved in hours." Louis asks giving Harry an odd look.

"Why do you care?"

"For the love of God!" the lady snapped once more and Harry switched to a harsh whisper,

"I know that. Sorry if I'm a bit on edge, I have a lady who looks like she's about to kill me on one side and a sassy teenager—"

"I'm twenty—!" Louis exclaims.

"—On the other!" 

"I'm two fucking years older than you," Louis says frowning.

"Don't act like it."

"Says the one who threatened to piss on me." he rolls his eyes. 

"Bet you'd like it," Harry smirks.

"Yeah, a waterworks kink." Louis spits, "How endearing."

"Come on, I know you're thinking about it now." he teases, watching Louis's cheeks flush and liking that he had the upper hand in the conversation.

"No, I'm not." Louis scowls. "Now please will you be quiet this is a good song, and you are ruining it for me."

"What are you listening to?" Harry asks plucking one of the earbuds out of Louis's ear and putting it in his own. "Arctic Moneys." he nods in approval. "You have taste."

Louis slaps Harry's hand away and tries to take the bud back but Harry raises it above his head knowing Louis is too short to grab it without having to stand up. "Give me that back." Louis grits his teeth together and strains to reach for his other airpod.

"Try and reach it." Harry is literally so bored, and his legs are asleep so watching Louis struggle came as a nice, and entertaining distraction.

"Let me guess, you were the type of kid in school who bullied the incoming freshman and held their books up over their head while taunting them?" Louis grumbles still trying to reach for his earbud.

"Maybe," Harry replies flashing a cheeky smile. He wasn't but that didn't matter, Louis didn't have to know that.

Louis slumps in his chair, admitting defeat, and decides to change tactics. "Please Hawwey?" he puts on the most pathetic puppy-dog eyes and juts out his lower lip. 

Harry, surprised by the sudden change of attitude lowered his hand for a slight moment, gazing into the blueness of this boy's eyes, and Louis, seeing his moment, plucked the airpod from Harry's hands and giggled childishly. "Soft for my puppy-dog face? Good to know."

Damn it, Harry thinks as he slumps back into his chair. He hears a crash of thunder from outside and again looks towards the window hoping to see some kind of indication they'll be up in the air soon but all he can see is the reflection of Louis in the glass, his knees up to his chest and his beanie pulled tightly over his head.

The overhead speaker crackles and the voice of the flight attendant crackles on, "We are sorry again for this wait but due to weather conditions, we will be remaining here on the tarmac overnight. If you are in need of anything, please let a flight attendant know and we will try to make this night as comfortable for you as possible." 

Another loud crash of thunder and a sharp light of lighting flashed through the small oval window and next to me Louis lets out a small whimper. "We are so sorry for the inconvenience." and the speaker goes off. 

"Um, are you alright?" Harry asks the shivering boy next to him. Louis looks like a right mess, curled up under his blanket and his black puff coat over his head, engulfing his feathery hair and humming weakly to himself.

"Why do you care?" he mutters and then flinches as more lightning flashes outside.

"It's not like I've got something better to do." Harry shrugs. 

"Go draw more people, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." he inches closer to the boy, "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"N-No." came Louis's very unconvincing answer. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry chuckles.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You were literally just bulling me—" he gets cut off by more thunder which makes him squeak and burrow under his blanket until Harry can no longer see his face.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being mean. I've had kind of a shitty day and at this rate, I'm going to be late for my sister's wedding."

Louis's big blue eyes poke out from his blanket, "Hey, I'm going to a wedding too." he says. 

"Dumb time for weddings huh?" Harry says, trying to comfort the boy. It seems to be working. "The rainiest season of the year?"

"Yeah, maybe a bit." Louis agrees and tucks his blanket up under his chin. "So why was your day shitty?"

"Where do I even begin?" Harry mutters and readjusts himself, brushing aside the seatbelt so he's facing Louis. "For starters, my alarm clock went off late. Don't ask me why it's the days you need to be going somewhere it decides to not work."

"I can relate." Louis agrees.

"And then I get out of bed and slip on the newspaper. I think I bruised my tailbone."

"I did that one falling off a swing to prevent hitting a little kid that ran in front of me." Louis adds and Harry nods,

"How heroic of you." 

"It's a tendency of mine." Louis smiles.

Harry hadn't seen Louis give a genuine smile and the sight of how beautiful he looked made Harry's breath hitch for a split second. 

"Anyways," Harry coughed, trying to regain himself. "Back to my shitty day. After slipping and then grumbling about that, I was almost late catching the bus to the airport, and while on the bus this girl who must have been like six came and sat next to me."

"What's wrong with that?"

"She just stared at me. It was creepy."

"Children are creepy."

"Exactly! And sticky and loud and..."

"You don't want kids one day?" Louis guesses.

"No I do, I just don't want them now."

"Obviously."

"So then," Harry continues." Louis has fully relaxed now and though the rain is still loudly pattering against the window he seemed a lot better. "Then I get to security and my hairbrush sets of the damn alarms."

"No way? For real?"

"Yeah, I had to get escorted away so they could go through all my bags and pat me down. It sucked at the time, but the security guard was cute so now it feels worth it now."

Louis is silent for a moment and then asked, "The security guard?"

"Yeah, he looked like Ryan Gosling." Harry didn't care if Louis was homophobic, it had been too many years he spent walking around on eggshells that he was done hiding the fact that he liked guys. If Louis had a problem with it, he could request to find a different seat. 

"You're gay?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no," Louis pauses, "Me too."

Harry nodded, "Oh I thought you were going to like be all weird about it."

"I know the feeling." Louis sighs. "So what happened after that?"

"I ran through the airport like an idiot to board this flight and then, I met you."


	4. Chapter 4.

Fast traslate 

Icon translate 

**Chapter 4.**

"And then you met me." Louis repeats and tilts his head to the side, making the beanie fall of his head a little bit more, "What was your first impression of me?"

"Are you sure you want to know that?" Harry asks raising his eyebrows at the small boy. 

Louis shrugged, "Yeah, I'll tell you what I first thought of you."

"What did you first think of me?" Harry asks.

"No, you first."

"Why?"

"Because I asked first."

"But I just shared my entire shitty morning with you." Harry argues and then stops, "We really can't go thirty seconds without arguing huh?"

"More like twenty seconds," Louis points out, proving Harry's point.

"Fine, when I first saw you, I thought, I want the window seat."

"That's all? Nothing about my good looks?" Louis flashes him a cheeky grin and Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat, the tension.

"Nope."

"You're lying." Louis decides, "If you didn't draw me, I would believe you, but since I saw the drawing, and might I add I looked hot, I cannot believe that is the truth."

"Hot?" Harry scoffs, "You were curled up like a little bean."

"I was cold."

"I thought you were hot." 

"Oi," Louis says and gently hits Harry's arm with his own. The contact made them both freeze as Harry felt a spark travel up his arm and into the middle of his stomach. 

"Can I see the drawing?" Louis asks trying to break the awkward moment.

Harry's hand instinctively went to his sketchpad. "I don't think so."

"Come on, why not? It's my face after all."

"And it's my drawing," he said protectively. He couldn't show Louis the sketch, as he said before, it was an invasion of privacy and embarrassment was not a feeling Harry enjoyed experiencing.

"Please?"

"Not going to happen and don't even try to whip out your puppy-dog eyes on me because it's not going to work this time," Harry said watching Louis slowly jut out his lower lip. "So what was your first impression of me?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I- uh," Louis thinks for a moment and then says, "You had curly hair."

"So observant." Harry rolls his eyes. 

"Well, that's what I thought," Louis says. "Why are you afraid of flying?"

"I, oh um, I just never really liked it. People are supposed to stay on the ground."

"Do you really want the window seat?" Louis asks slyly.

"Yes, I'll do anything." Harry practically begs.

"Show me the sketch and the seat is all yours."

Harry groaned; he should have known. He walked right into that one. 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we see that the storm is starting to clear up, so we are expecting to be up in the air within the next four hours. We are just waiting for the planes ahead of us to file out." the announcement crackles through the quiet aircraft, where most of the passengers had gone to sleep.

"Damn it." Harry mutters, "Fine and only because I really might puke if I don't get the window seat." he slides his sketchpad over to Louis who takes it up into his small hands and flips to the page where Harry had drawn him.

Harry watches him silently as Louis's fascinating blue eyes dart back and forth, looking at his sketch. "So?" Harry asks, "What do you think?"

"I've...I've never seen anything more realistic in my life." Louis breaths. "It looks like you ripped off my face and stuck it to the paper."

"That is quite a violent interpretation of my art, but I'll take it." Harry chuckles.

"No, I mean that in a good way. It's so detailed, you even got the small scar on my chin."

Harry had noticed that when drawing him and nodded, "Where did that come from?" he asked as Louis continued to gaze at his face.

"My dog Cliff got me with his claws a while back. He's a big brute and he just knocked me over. Love him dearly though so I don't hold it against him."

"You're not creeped out anymore?" Harry asks and Louis hands the sketchpad back to him.

"I was never really that creeped out in the first place," he admits.

"I had a feeling."

It was still pitch-black outside and Harry yawned and stretched in his seat. "What time is it?" he asked Louis who had picked up his phone.

"Little after two," he responds.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep. They said about three hours, right?"

"Four but close enough," Louis says and starts to get up. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I told you we could switch seats?" Louis reminds him.

"Oh right, thanks." Harry gets up as well and there is a brief moment where the two of them stand there, gazing at each other. "You are shorter than me," Harry says.

"And you are a fucking giraffe," Louis responds looking up at him. 

God, his eyes were enchanting. 

They shuffle around each other, tripping over their feet and brushing elbows until they had swapped seats. Louis's body felt warm from where Harry had touched him, and he swallowed trying not to let on how much the contact had affected him.

"Here's your..." Harry says holding out a small rainbow stuff bear. 

"Oh my god!" Louis squeaks, turning red and snatching the stuffed animal from Harry's grasp. "You didn't see that."

"I did."

"No, you didn't."

"What's their name?" Harry asks as Louis tries to hide the bear behind his back.

"They don't have a name."

"You're shiting me. You would be a horrible bear father if you didn't name your bear."

"They do have a name but...but I named, I named them a long time ago so it's incredibly silly."

"Come on, what's the name?" Harry teases trying to pluck the stuffed animal back, but Louis moved out of the way.

"Sugar baby bear," Louis mutters, his cheeks growing pink.

"What? That's so cute!" Harry squeals, "I'm not joking, that is really a cute name."

"It's kind of stupid, but they're my baby," Louis says a V-shaped smile forming on his lips and cuddling the bear to his face. The sight of him look so soft Harry almost couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, I'm going to try and sleep. I have to be at a wedding venue tomorrow and I doubt I'll have time to take a nap at this rate."

"Do you want me to let you know when we are taking off?" Louis asks gently, knowing now that Harry's fear of flying was prominent.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be great," Harry says, thankful.

"I don't mind." Louis says and then smiles, "Good morning Harry."

"Good morning Louis."


	5. Chapter 5.

Fast traslate 

Icon translate 

**Chapter 5.**

"Um, Harry?" Louis nudged the boy's shoulder. The flight attendant had just said they would be entering the runway in roughly thirty minutes and he wanted to give Harry a heads up. Harry however didn't stir and continued to breathe in and out deeply, his lips parted, and his eyes closed. He looked so serene Louis didn't want to bother him anymore, but he had asked to be awoken right before they were about to take off.

The storm had settled down now and there hadn't been lightning for the past couple of hours but there was still steady thumping of rain that could still be heard on the foggy oval windows of the aircraft. People were starting to wake up and the hushed chatter made for a dull sound in the background of Louis's mind. Families comforted their crying children, people made calls letting the person on the other end of the phone know they were soon to be on the way, and every now and then someone would walk past Louis on the way to get a snack or use the restroom.

"Harry?" Louis tried again and this time Harry shook awake, his eyes darting around frantically,

"Fuck off Niall, I'm up!" he muttered and then saw Louis's concerned and confused face, "Oh I forgot I was..."

"It's alright," Louis said softly and Harry straightens up in his seat, pulling one of Louis's sweatshirts up to his chin. Louis had left it on his seat when they traded spots and now Harry had taken possession of the forest green overgarment. 

"I'm just used to my roommate Niall obnoxiously getting me up in the morning," Harry explains.

"Roommate?"

"I'm an art student at University of the Arts London and got roomed with this Irish bloke, Niall. Great guy, unbelievably talented sculptor, but kind of a twat sometimes."

"You would know all about that wouldn't you?" Louis quips and Harry grins,

"Touché." 

All of a sudden, the plane jerked forward, indicating that they were about to take off, and Harry reached out and clutched Louis's arm, his eyes wide.

"Is this first time on a plane?" Louis asks, amused at the previously calm and collected boy sitting next to him who now looked like he was about to endure a horrific medical procedure. His attractive features were now frozen on his face with fear, his breathing shallow and his large hand was about to cut the circulation off in Louis's wrist, but he let Harry leave them there. 

"Once when I was younger, and I threw up." Harry gulps.

"Noted." Louis thinks for a moment and then hands Harry his little stuffed rainbow teddy bear that had been snuggly tucked in the crook of his other arm. "You can hold my bear if you want. They help me when I'm scared of things."

Harry shyly takes his bear and holds them tight in his tan inked arms. "Thanks, Louis. I know I'm being silly I just—"

"You don't have to explain," Louis interrupts him. It would have been comical for a passerby to see Harry, Louis thinks. With his sharp jawline, thick brown eyebrows, mysterious viridescent eyes, and arms that were graffitied with tattoos made for a peculiar contrast to the small fluffy rainbow-colored bear clutched firmly in his grasp. 

"I mean everyone is scared of different things," Louis says trying to console him.

"What are you scared of?"

The plane was moving slowly now, and the little ding above had just sounded signaling everyone should have their seatbelts on.

It takes a moment for Louis to answer. He hadn't ever really told his fear to anyone because he likes to come off as fearless to his peers, but since he didn't know Harry and probably would never see him again after their flight ended, he decided he would share.

"Growing up," he said his voice a bit shaky. "Growing up is my biggest fear." An odd feeling rippled through him like an invisible weight had been lifted from his chest after revealing his fear to someone. 

"How come?" Harry asked. He wasn't being judgmental or laughing which was what Louis had been expecting. Something about Harry made him feel safe or maybe it was just the sleepiness finally getting to his head.

"I don't know." Louis admitted, "The idea of having all this weight and burden on your shoulders when you're an adult just terrifies me."

"But you're an adult now."

"No, I'm still sixteen up here." Louis sighs pointing to his head. "I mean I know I'm twenty and I have a job and shit, but it still scares me. I can no longer mess up you know. I can no longer have fun."

"That's not true." Harry contradicts, "Growing up doesn't mean you have to stop having fun. I mean your hobbies can still be fun. Falling in love can be fun."

"Been there did that." Louis winces, "And never again."

"What, did you get dumped or something?" Harry asks. The plane was moving fast now and the lady on Louis's right was snoring like a chainsaw fighting a grizzly bear driving a bulldozer. No wonder Harry wanted to trade seats.

"No." his voice shaking due to the impact of the plane now pelting down the runway. Harry grabbed Louis's free hand and squeezed it tight. "I—" but he was cut off when the aircraft gave one more lurch and everything started tilting up as it moved into the sky. 

"Oh fuck." Harry muttered weakly under his breath. His eyes were screwed shut and Louis's rainbow teddy bear looked as if they were suffocating from where Harry held them. 

"You're alright, just um, breathe," Louis said desperately trying to calm him down.

"Oh yeah, that fixes everything." Harry moaned and Louis could help but let out a small chuckle.

"Here, look out the window." he motioned for Harry to open the small window. The storm had cleared, and the early morning rays of golden sunlight could be seen coming up from behind the clouds. 

"Wow..." Harry murmured. "That's actually really beautiful."

"See there's nothing to be afraid of," Louis assured him and then without thinking, lightly put his hand on top of Harry's which rested on the armrest between them. 

Both of them felt a spark of something new spread through their skin from the contact, though neither of them said anything. Harry just slowly looked down at their hands and a shy smile started forming on his lips. 

"You know?" Harry said finally. There had been a brief moment of silence as they just looked at each other, taking the other in as if consuming an exquisite piece of art. "I think I'm rather alright having been assigned to be seated next to you."

"You read my mind." Louis's breath hitched uncontrollably, and he swallowed, "This might be an enjoyable flight yet."


	6. Chapter 6.

Fast traslate 

Icon translate 

**Chapter 6.**

"W-what's going on?" Harry gasped as the plane bumped up and down. 

The turbulence was creating a rhythmic bumpiness as the aircraft swayed back and forth from the rough winds. Harry had practically attached himself to Louis's side when the plane started to move and looked utterly terrified. 

"It's just a turbulent," Louis hushes and tentatively runs his fingers through Harry's curls. He didn't know why he felt the need to do so, they had only known each other for less than 24 hours but it seemed right and Harry calmed a bit. His figure relaxed and his head fell lightly onto Louis's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for this," Harry mumbled.

"No, it's fine, really." Louis insists, "It's cute." he added on a limb.

Harry paused and then looked up at Louis through his bright green eyes, "It's cute that I'm eighteen and crying like a baby over a turbulent?"

"A bit," Louis admits feeling that giddy anticipation in his middle like when you're a kid and you finally have a one-on-one conversation with your crush. His ears felt warm and he could sense his cheeks blushing as well. How had things between them gone from pure annoyance to...to...whatever this was? 

"What are you staring at?" Harry asks his voice breathless. Louis couldn't look away.

"I'm...what were we talking about?"

"You said I was cute," Harry murmured leaning in a fraction of an inch. Up close Louis could now see every fine and perfect detail of Harry's face. 

"I did?" Louis's face was burning now and though he tried to play it off coolly he assumed he only made himself look more uncomfortable. "S-slip of the tongue I s-suppose," he said desperately.

"You mean you don't think I'm cute?" Harry gave an irresistibly adorable pout and Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat. When did the plane begin to feel so warm? 

"I-I mean no. " he sputtered then realizing how that sounded he quickly backtracked, his face feeling like fire, "No—I mean yes, I do think you're cute but—but not in like a, um, creepy way. Just that you—" 

This is a disaster, Louis thought to himself and shut his mouth before he did any more damage to the current situation. Harry on the other hand was smiling ear to ear with a smug smirk on his plump pink lips. What Louis would do at that moment to feel those lips against his... 

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." Harry's voice was low, and he was so close now that Louis could feel his warm breath on his own nose. 

Louis could feel everyone around them falling away from his field of vision as he focused on Harry and Harry only. The boy seemed to be trying to study every inch of his face much like Louis was doing at that moment. Instinctively he gently reached out and snaked his hand to the back of Harry's neck, feeling the warmth under his palm and shiver Harry gave under the contact.

"I think you are super cute." Louis breathed and his lips turned up in his newfound confidence.

"You're invading my personal bubble." Harry points out in an undertone.

Louis had started to move a bit quickly on his instincts and nervously he started to draw his hand back, "I can move if you like—"

"No, stay," Harry said inching even closer, "I like it." 

There was undeniable tension as they sat there gazing transfixed into each other eyes, their noses almost touching and Louis's hand still firmly around Harry's neck. Neither wanted to make the first move and yet both wanted to experience the kiss so badly.

"Can I?" Louis asks, the two small words hanging in the air like a needle does by a thin string of thread. 

Harry nodded, "I thought you'd never ask." 

Louis was leaning in now; Harry had closed his eyes. Louis felt the light brush of Harry's curls touch his face, he felt Harry's lips brush softly against his—

"Sir, will you please move your backpack?"

Louis and Harry pulled away, so fast Harry knocked his head against the window behind him as Louis snapped his around to see the lady on his left trying to leave her seat. 

"I just want to get a bag of crisps," she explained pointing to where Harry's bag had slid from under his seat blocking the lady's exit.

"Uh, oh yeah, um, sorry! Sure, I-I'll," Louis mumbled incoherent nonsense as he removed the bag so she could stand up.

After she left Louis slumped back in his chair, breathing hard. "Was that really necessary?" Harry asks staring at the ceiling, short of breath as well. "She could have just moved the damn bag herself."

Louis chuckled to himself, "Yeah, damn her for ruining my moment with the prettiest boy I've ever laid eyes on."

"Prettiest?" Harry looks over to him with a childish grin on his face, "Tell me more."

"I'll be happy to." Louis teases, "When I first met him, I thought he was a cutie but a total twat. Now I've learned he's also funny and kind not to mention he's afraid of planes which by itself is sickly enduring."

Harry groans at the mention of his silly little fear but Louis continues, "He's got these amazing eyes that remind me of emeralds and this curly soft hair..." Louis trails off.

"Why did you stop?" Harry pretends to pout.

"You know what else he's got?"

"What's that?"

"These pretty pink lips that were just about to kiss me before we were so rudely interrupted."

"You still want to kiss me?" Harry asks shyly leaning in.

Louis doesn't know if he's wanted anything else before so badly, "Is that even a question?" he chuckles and finally their lips collide. Louis slips his hand back to the sensitive spot-on Harry's neck to pull him closer. It is total bliss and Louis presses his mouth harder against Harry's wanting to taste him.

Finally, they pull away and Harry gasps for breath, "Wow..."

Louis's breathing is on edge as he fiddles with his hands which are now back in his lap and engulfed in his jacket sleeves. "That bad?" 

He hates that he's so self-conscious but ever since his last relationship he's always been tentative to become close to anyone new.

Harry doesn't answer and instead places his large hands on Louis's cheeks and kisses him again. "I don't want to hear those words from your mouth ever again." Harry mutters against Louis's lips, "You are so unbelievably beautiful."

Those words were all it took, and Louis deepened this kiss, trying to undo his seatbelt with his hands as Harry attempted to maneuver Louis into his lap.

"H-Harry, Harry!" Louis gasped pulling away and Harry stopped.

"W-what?" his face turns scarlet and he ducks his head in embarrassment, "A-Are we moving too fast?"

"What? No." Louis uses his hand to lift Harry's chin, "I was just going to say that I'm really glad we got seated next to each other."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"I really like you, Louis," Harry admits and an exciting fluttery feeling found its way into Louis's limbs making him go limp with happiness. 

Louis wanted to find a reason for this to not feel as perfect as it did. They met on a plane for god sakes and would probably never see each other again. The thought of that tugged at Louis's heart because he knew that even though their time had been short together, he had fallen for this adorably gorgeous boy sitting next to him. 

"I really like you too."


	7. Chapter 7.

Fast traslate 

Icon translate 

**Chapter 7.**

"He looks like a Larry." Harry decided, staring at the dog in the dog food commercial that had just come on. 

For the past hour, the two of them had been snuggled together watching one of the free cheesy romantic comedy movies the airline offered on the small screens attached to the other side of the seat. Louis wasn't one for romantic movies, but Harry had pleaded so Louis gave in. He was long done arguing with this boy.

"He does not look like a Larry," Louis argued. Well, almost done arguing with this boy.

"Yes, he does." Harry insists as the dog on screen starts messily comping on a bowl of dog food. While many people skipped the advertisements as soon as possible Louis had learned Harry loved watching the corner skits and singing along to the catchy jingles. 

"I think he looks more like a Pete."

"Who would name their dog Pete?" Harry wrinkles his nose up in disgust and Louis takes a moment to admire how fucking adorable he looks.

"Who would name a dog Larry?" 

"I would."

"Why?"

"Larry is a nice name."

"So is Pete."

"But Pete—" Harry began to rebuttal but Louis cut him off by pressing his lips to his. 

"Fine, the dog's name is Larry." Louis wasn't quite sure how an argument over the name of a dog in a dog food commercial could be so enduring, but Harry seemed to have that effect on him.

"Do you have a dog?" Harry asks once Louis had pulled away. 

"Yeah, I have a labradoodle named Clifford and he's a bloody rascal."

"Why is he a rascal?" Harry asks neglecting the movie and turning so he could face Louis.

"He's big, clumsy. He's a thief." Louis rambles listing the reasons off on Harry's fingers which makes Harry giddy inside as he stares down to where Louis is touching his fingers.

"He's a thief?"

"You know how everyone says dogs should go anywhere near chocolate?"

"Yeah, I've heard that," Harry said trying to keep Louis talking so he would forget to remove his hands from where they still were lightly touching his.

"I think maybe two or three Easters ago he stole a full easter egg, like a full easter egg," Louis emphasized as Harry giggled trying to imagine young Louis running after his dog who probably had chocolate smeared around his mouth happily wagging his tail at his victorious steal.

"What happened after that?"

"I found out after," Louis continued, "That as long as they don't eat their body weight in chocolate, you're alright so he lives to fight another day," Louis says sighing fondly at the thought of his dog.

"I wish I could meet him." Harry says, "My family is more of a cat family."

"You have cats?"

"We have a cat named Dusty. He's really cute."

"Well, I don't know if this is going to work between us. I am strictly a dog person." Louis jokes sending Harry into a childish furry as he clings onto Louis's arm pretending to faint.

"I'm sorry!" he groans, "I can't believe this is the end." 

"So dramatic," Louis mumbles running his finger along Harry's hairline and smiling when Harry shivers. "We'll make it work."

Harry pulls his head up to look Louis in the eye, "Do you think? Like for real I mean, do you think we'll stay in touch after this?"

Louis had been thinking about this. He and Harry had clicked so perfectly it felt more like a dream than reality. 

It had been a year and a half since Louis's last relationship which he thought he would never fully recover. He had been with Ed for three years before he moved to the states and completely lost touch. Who does that? Leave their boyfriend of three years without so much as a goodbye. Louis had thought what they had might have been forever but apparently, he was the only one.

He had never even considered being with anyone else and had told countless people he rather be self-partnered for the rest of his life having still been heartbroken over Ed. He knew he might have been slightly dramatic about that; he was only twenty after all, but Ed had really screwed up his heart. However, as soon as he laid eyes on Harry just a day before he experienced for the first time in a long time the heart palpitations and the silly butterflies of a hormonal teenager.

"I'm not sure," Louis said slowly taking in Harry's small hopeful eyes. "It's all a bit cliche isn't it?"

"What's life without a little cliche?"

"You're right." Louis agrees. He could at least see where this goes. "Where are you headed by the way? I mean after we land in Cheshire."

"I’m staying in Cheshire for a family event." Harry says, "What about you?"

"Weird, me too." Louis says, "I guess we could meet up later, I would like to uh, I'd like to take you out on a proper date if you'd go with me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

✈

"He just left?" Harry is astounded anger as I was telling him the whole situation with Ed. It was about time that I let go of the idea that one day we might find our way back to each other and sort things out. 

"Yeah, I spent so many fucking hours trying to figure out what I did and overthink how I could have done better but—"

"Don't say that." Harry cuts in, "It's his loss really I mean...look at you, Louis."

"I do that every morning and there's really nothing special," Louis mumbled, embarrassed by the attention but flattered, nonetheless.

"I've known you for the better part of twelve hours and all I see is one of the funniest, sassiest beautiful people I've met in a long time so fuck Ed or whatever his name is because you are so special." Harry insists, lifting Louis's head so he could look straight into his cerulean eyes.

Louis's breath hitched, he couldn't move, he couldn't think. When was the last time someone had told him that? He couldn't remember. "T-thank you." his voice was shaky; he was still overwhelmed by Harry's little speech. "I— no one has really told me something like that before."

"I'm going to change that," Harry murmurs ducking his head to meet Louis's and brushing his lips against his. 

As soon as Harry's lips collided with Louis, he knew this wasn't like their first kiss. That one had been thrilling, experimental, and filled with the excitement of exploring someone new. This one was assertive and passionate as if Harry were trying to convey just how special Louis was through the simple gesture. 

It didn't take long until they were both out of breath and squirming in their seats, restricted by their seatbelts to move any closer. 

"Fuck." Louis muttered trying to unclip the chunky metal belt while Harry's hand bunched the thick fabric of his sweatshirt near his waist, urging him to hurry up.

"W-why don't we take this somewhere e-else," Harry says not removing his lips from where they had traveled down to Louis's neck which felt warm under his lips. His breathing was short, and he felt Louis nod eagerly. 

Clumsy the two untangled themselves from each other, got up from their seats, and stumbled down the narrow aisle of the aircraft towards the small bathrooms located in the back. Both were far too desperate and infatuated with the other to notice the lady who had been sitting in their row look up with satisfaction from her book and nod, 

"Took them long enough."


	8. Chapter 8.

Fast traslate 

Icon translate 

**Chapter 8.**

"Your fly is open," Harry said matter of factly once they had returned to their seats. Both of them were still flushed, breathing hard and Harry's once neatly tamed hair was now sticking out all around his head as if he just got electrocuted. 

Louis's felt his face burn as he did up his pants as Harry snickered in his direction. "Got distracted huh?"

To say the least, Louis would never be able to look at an airplane bathroom again without the image of Harry sucking him off flash through his head. The small proximity of the room had been a struggle but nevertheless, the last thirty minutes had been blissfully spent with one of the most amazing people Louis had ever laid eyes on.

"You flatter yourself," Louis whispered back as to not make the situation more awkward for the lady on his other side. She had been oddly quiet throughout the whole flight and was calmly reading her book which Louis had noticed was upside down. 

Odd.

"No, you flatter me," Harry says and flips up the armrest between their seats so Louis can lay half in his lap, Harry's arm laced tightly around his thin waist. 

Louis didn't say anything and instead plucked his rainbow bear from the other side of harry's seat and tucked it protectively under his arm.

"I'm going to miss Sugar Baby Bear when I fly back to London," Harry said thoughtfully rubbing his thumb soothingly on Louis's arm which was draped over his lap. "Who will comfort me when I fly back?"

"Maybe you'll get seated next to another devilishly handsome guy on the way back and he'll have a bear you can hold onto." Louis jokes but hoping that wouldn't happen.

"Even if I did it wouldn't matter." Harry says playing with Louis's hair, "It wouldn't be the same."

The words were small and simple and yet they felt significant. As if this flight would be one, they both would remember for a long time. At least Louis knew he would.

"Maybe you get a bear of your own." Louis suggests, "Then we can meet up and have teddy bear playdates!"

"You are one cute mother fucker." Harry growls planting a kiss on Louis's neck before he could protest. "Why did we have to meet on a plane? Why couldn't we have met at a local museum or something?"

"Fate is a funny thing," Louis murmured as Harry continues to playfully suck at his neck. He knew there would be marks there when he was finished but Louis didn't care, he could borrow some of his mom's coverup for the wedding if necessary. 

"Speaking of fate, you still owe me a date," Harry says finally pulling away from Louis's neck to look seriously into Louis's eyes.

"How is that speaking of fate?" Louis asked confused.

"It wasn't." Harry shrugged, "That was my transition to remind you that you still owe me a date."

"Smooth Styles." Louis said nodding his head in approval, "How long will you be in Cheshire?"

"Only a week." Harry shrugs, "My sister is getting married."

"Oh, right I forgot we were both going to weddings." Louis remembered, "I'm going to a wedding for my stepmom's sister's son's wedding." Louis recites out for Harry who raises an eyebrow.

"Your what?" he asked.

"My stepmom's sister's son's wedding." Louis repeats. "It's basically just an excuse for the family to get together at this point."

"Do you even know the couple that's getting married?" Harry askes laughing.

"Nope. He's my cousin I've seen like twice in my life, but all my sisters and other relatives will be there so I kinda had to come."

"Well, just think if you skipped, we might not have met," Harry says and Louis smiles, 

"And that's what is making this worth it."

The rest of the flight was they were pretty quiet only talking every now and then about the movie that played before their eyes and the occasional kisses to each other's cheek or lips. Both were trying to ignore the elephant in the room, that hanging question of what will happen after they depart from the plane. 

Harry couldn't help but feel a wave of devastation if he never heard from Louis after their flight. Never in his eighteen years of bouncing from girlfriends to boyfriends had he ever felt such an immediate connection to anyone.

"I'm going to miss you," Harry mumbled into Louis's hair. Louis's head was tucked perfectly under Harry's chin and he felt Louis smile.

"Don't say that." he demands pulling away, "I still owe you a date and we both live in London."

"Wait—" Harry says, "I had totally forgotten we both boarded in London."

"The curls are getting to your head." Louis jokes handing Harry his phone so Harry could get his contact information.

"That makes me feel a lot better," Harry says sighing happily. "I mean how tragical would it be if I finally met someone like you who is so perfect, and I never got to see you ever again."

"First off, I'm flattered that you think I'm perfect," Louis says pressing his lips into the cutest little grin Harry had ever seen. His pink lips formed a little V shape. "And second off, you will be seeing a lot of me so don't worry your cute little head off."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the Manchester Airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."

"This is it," Harry said fastening his seatbelt.

"No," Louis contradicted him, "This is just the beginning."

The aircraft shook as it glided closer to the ground and Louis placed Sugar Baby Bear into Harry's arms to comfort him. "It's alright we'll be on the ground soon," he murmured to Harry who had his eyes closed and was suffocating the poor bear with his strong arms.

There was a final shake and Louis's ears popped as the airplane collided with the solid surface and raced the rest of the long runway.

"You did it." Louis smiled at Harry who peeked his eyes open and retired him a weak smile.

"I did it." 

For the love of God, he was so cute.

"Please check around your seat for any personal belongings." The flight attendant drawls as people start to stand up and stretch their legs. "And please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight."

Harry stood up and stretched the hem of his shirt rising up, so Louis got a glimpse of his tummy. He shouldn't have looked and quickly squeezed his eyes shut to calm himself down.

"Like what you saw?" Harry's cheeky voice asked, and Louis stood up as well pecking Harry on the lips,

"Yeah, yeah I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"None in the slightest."

They waited for the lady who had the aisle seat to back up her belongings, Harry's strong arms around Louis's shoulders in a backward hug. Louis laced his alarms around Harry's waist in return and he swayed back and forth trying to regain feeling in his feet.

Once she had collected up all her belongings and her carry-on suitcase, she stepped aside for them to pass saying as she did so, "I appreciated the entertainment you two brought me on this flight." And with that, she followed the crowd of people exiting the aircraft.

"Good luck with her husband!" Harry calls after her and Louis gasps, 

"You can't just say that Harry!"

The lady turned and waved back with a smile. "I just did," he smirked.

They collected up their belongings and Harry helped get Louis's small suitcase down from the overhead compartments before following the line. "I always feel super energetic after flights," Louis says as they thank the flight crew. "I think I just don't like sitting for hours on end."

"I don't either," Harry adds rolling his suitcase behind him. They are in the airport terminal now and Louis looks around hungrily at the line of cafes where people stand in line to get food.

"What to get something to eat? I don't know how much of a time crunch you're in, but I have about an hour before I have to meet my stepmom..." he trailed off when he noticed Harry wasn't listening and instead was walking as if possessed into one of the nearby gift shops.

"Harry what are you doing?" Louis asked confused following him. Harry walked into the shop and straight to the back where he stopped in front of a display of stuffed animals. "Look!" he pointed, and Louis's eyes fell on a fluffy rainbow-colored bear just a bit bigger than his.

"It's Sugar Baby Bear's long-lost soulmate!" Louis exclaimed, "Oh Harry you have to get it!"

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Harry said happily picking up the stuffed animal. Louis pulled his bear out of his backpack and they looked at the two bears next to each other. They looked perfect.

"This must be a sign!" Harry declared walking over to the checkout counter. "The universe is expanding and trying to tell us something!"

"Well, I'm listening," Louis said when Harry had paid for his bear. "And I'm loving what I'm hearing."


	9. Chapter 9.

Fast traslate 

Icon translate 

**Chapter 9.**

"I guess this is it." Harry sighed his voice heavy with disappointment as he and Louis stood outside of the airport. The shouts of people, the honking of taxis, and the rolling of suitcases on the newly paved asphalt didn't once make them turn their heads as they stared at one another.

"This is not the end." Louis reminded him raising on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Harry's lips, "You have my number and I still owe you that date."

"I know." Harry's mouth turned down into a pout, "I'm just going to miss you."

"Ring me up soon though ok?" Louis said sorrowfully, "Sugar Baby Bear will miss you."

A large yellow shuttle pulled up to the curb indicating Harry's ride was here.

"Just Sugar Baby Bear will miss me?" Harry asked.

"Ok, I'll miss you too." Louis presses another kiss to Harry's lips but this time Harry reacts and dropping his bags, so they land in a pitiful pile at their feet his wraps Louis up in his large arms and holds his close.

"I'll see you soon then," Harry says pulling away and taking his bags up in his hands. 

"Soon." Louis whispers in choked desolation he watched Harry's lean figure step onto the bus. "Really soon," he said to himself watching the shuttle pull away from the curb and farther and farther away from him.

✈

"Louis glad you could make it!" his father clapped him on the back as he entered the hotel room later that evening. 

"Sorry about the delay." Louis apologized again running his fingers through his hair and trying to flatten it. "The plane..."

"We know all about the storm!" his stepmom said coming over and giving him a hug. "Glad you got here safe; the little ones have been asking about you all day."

"They have 'ave they?" Louis grinned and right on cue his younger twin sisters burst through the door,

"LOUIS!" they cried and ran into his arms.

"Pheebs, Daisy!" Louis greeted them swinging one arm around their shoulders and hugging them close. He then pulled away. "My, have you two grown," he said, rubbing his eyes. They were about a foot taller since he last saw the two of them and their soft chestnut hair had grown so it hung halfway down their backs.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Daisy asks, jumping up and down and pulling on his sleeve.

"Sure."

"Poor Louis doesn't even know who's wedding he's attending." a voice drawled from the other room and his other sister Félicité appeared, hanging from her ears was a set of tangled earbuds.

"Nice to see you too Fizz." Louis rolled his eyes at his sister's sarcastic entrance and walked over to devour her in a hug.

"Where's Lottie?" his stepmom asks looking around, "We have reservations this evening at five, so I need you all here..."

"Lottie just ran down to get extra blankets for tonight." Louis's father assured his wife and then looked around happily. "It is so good to have the family back together."

"You mean have Louis back." Félicité points out.

"Give me a break." Louis huffed, "I'm here now, chill out."

Phoebe turned to her twin and sighed, "Not even five minutes and they're already bantering."

Louis ruffled her hair, "Shut it Pheebs." which earned him a playful slap from her as she ran to the bathroom to check to make sure her headband was still neatly in place.

"So is anyone going to tell me whose wedding I'm attending tomorrow?" Louis asked the room. Fizzy had retreated to the couch bobbing up and down to her iPod and his father and stepmother were talking quietly about tonight's dinner.

Fizzy let out a snort as she laughed at him, but Louis was serious. 

"It's my sister's son Michal." Johanna answers laughing, "Making him your...step...cousin?"

"Glad to know." Louis thanked her, "Now congratulating the new couple won't be as awkward."

"With you, it will be awkward no matter if you know their names or not," Fizzy says.

"Will you shut up?" Louis asks but he doesn't mind. He loves bickering with Fizzy. She keeps him on his toes. "I'll have you know I met someone on the flight here."

"What do you mean you met someone?" Fizzy asks as Mark and Johanna turn their heads to listen in.

"I mean I met _met_ someone."

"Yeah, just because you said the word twice does not mean I get it." 

"Fine." Louis puffed, "I met someone I like...who likes me back."

"You are so weird." Fizzy said, "You could just say you hooked up with someone you met on the flight. No need to make it dramatic."

"Hey!" Louis shouted throwing himself at his sister who moved quickly so Louis's head landed in the couch cushions.

"Félicité that's enough." Johanna said and then turned to her son, "Louis...?"

Not wanting to go into detail and give Fizzy the satisfaction, Louis decided it best he leave out the blowjob part. "No, we didn't do anything. I just got his number."

"He's lying." Fizzy snickers, but Mark gave her a stern look that made her sigh and turns back to her iPod.

"Well, does he live around here?" Johanna asked.

"No we both boarded in London and are staying here in Cheshire for a couple of days," Louis explained, a smile creeping onto his lips as the mere thought of Harry.

"Well, you look happy." Johanna noticed, "It's been so long since..." she didn't finish but she didn't need to finish.

"I know." Louis said, "But Harry is different. I—I really like him."

"Well, I hope we get to meet this lad one day." his father says, "But right now we are going to be late and we—" he turns to Johanna, "—are missing three of our children," 

"Daisy, Pheebs?" Johanna calls into the back room. She gets the twins rounded up, but Lottie is still nowhere to be found.

"I'll call her," Mark said, "Maybe she got lost."

We all wait in silence as we watch him make the call. "Lottie?" he asked into the phone.

There is a short pause and then he said, "Yes, Lou's here and we are all waiting. What is taking so long?"

Another pause.

"Charlotte Elizabeth Tomlinson!" he exclaimed into the phone.

Fizzy jerks her head up in interest. 

"Yes, hurry up. We are leaving for the restaurant soon....no you may not....no I won't...ok we'll see you soon." and he hangs up.

"What happened?" Fizzy asked immediately.

"She said she stopped to have a talk with the attractive doorman." he rolls his eyes. "I have three more daughters, how am I going to survive this?"

Johanna laughs heartily and rubs her husband's back, "We'll be alright darling."

As they wait for Lottie to arrive Louis pulls out his phone and sends a quick message to Harry.

**Louis** : I just learned the name of the bride and groom!

A response came back in less than a minute, making Louis smile.

**Harry** : Too bad. Would have been funny to watch you say, "Congratulations...um what are your names?"

Louis scoffed.

**Louis** : You would get along great with my sister Fizzy. 

**Harry** : Maybe I would. It would be bad if I didn't know the groom's name for my wedding seeing he's marrying my sister.

**Louis** : Does your sister hit you? My sister hits me, and I feel like I need to tell a supervised adult.

**Harry** : Poor Louis. How old is she? 

**Louis** : She'll 11.

**Harry** : Oh...I thought she was like our age.

**Louis** : No I get bullied by my 11-year-old sister.

**Harry** : 😂😂

**Harry** : On another note, I miss you...

**Louis** : I miss you too :(

Just then there was a pounding on the door indicating Lottie had arrived.

**Louis** : I got to go; my sister just came back from flirting with the doorman.

**Harry** : I can't wait for the day I get to meet your family.

**Louis** : Watch what you wish for.

**Harry** : Bye Lou -H xx

**Louis** : Bye luv, xx

"Fine, I'm here!" Lottie announced, dropping the thick pile of blankets on the couch and blowing a wisp of blonde hair out of her face.

"Lottie!" Louis says getting up to hug her. "Have fun with the doorman?"

Lottie's jaw dropped, "You told them?" she exclaims exasperated at her father.

"You knew I was going to." he shrugged, "Ok Tomlinson's, ready to go?"

Louis smiled as he watched all of them file out the doorway. It had been too long since he had been back with them and he missed them more than he remembered. 

"Carry me, Lou!" Daisy asks when they stepped into the crowded elevator and Louis scooped up his little sister and placed her on his back.

"Wheee!" she cheered, and he carried her all the way through the lobby where he finally put her done so they could climb into the taxi.


	10. Chapter 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: dumb Harry and Louis

Fast traslate 

Icon translate 

**Chapter 10.**

The restaurant the soon-to-be groom's family picked out was extravagantly luxurious and Louis's had to hold his jaw as he and his family stepped into the marbled floored dining room. The room was overflowing with people and so they waited near the doorway, Louis's little sister's heads swiveling around as they took in all the rich colors of the room. 

"You never told me it was going to be fancy!" Louis hissed to Johanna who bites her lip anxiously.

"I didn't know." she apologizes, "My sister just told us to dress formally."

Louis glanced down at the pair of tight black slacks and dark blue dress shirt. Sure, he could have put a bit more effort into his outfit, but he'd just gotten off a plane didn't have time for a proper shower.

"I'm going to go say hi to my sister, Mark?" she extends her arm to Louis's father who reaches out and links them together. "Watch the little ones, honey?" she asked, and Louis nodded.

"Louis look!" Daisy gasps, pointing up at the high ceilings decorated with intricate glass chandeliers. The blown glass twists together, weaving in and out in glossy spirals, and the light within casts a warm glow through the crowded room.

"Looks pretty huh?" Louis asks his younger sister, picking her up so she can see the chandelier up closer.

"It looks like the hearts we are studying in biology." Fizzy comments, her long brown hair inching down her back as she gazes up at the ceiling. 

"Fizzy!" Louis starts to scold but a waiter who is walking nearby stops and smiles at the young girl,

"You are very observant." he says, "They were created to look like hearts."

"Why? That's a bit gross." Fizzy furrows her thick eyebrows together as if fully not understanding.

"You are here to celebrate a wedding." the waiter reminds her, "They represent love."

"Oh, ok." she agreed and then looked hungrily up at the tray the man is carrying. "Are those bread rolls?" she whispered.

He nodded.

"Can I have one?"

The guy looks up to Louis as he hands Fizzy a soft, warm roll, "Have your hands full?" he motions to Daisy in Louis's arms and Phoebe who is clinging to his leg.

"Yep, always busy with these ones." Louis smiles fondly.

"You and your wife must feel so blessed," he said, watching Fizzy gnaw on her roll.

Louis choked back a laugh, "Oh no, these girls are my sisters." he corrects the waiter whose facial expression softens, 

"Oh, I just— sorry I just thought."

"No need to apologize," Louis assures him. It wasn't the first-time people assumed his sisters were his own young ones. Louis guessed it was just the age gap that made them look less like siblings.

The waiter blushed and then turned back to his tray, "I guess I'll see you around."

"We'll see you," Louis said and walked a bit farther into the crowded dining room.

"Lou, can we go to mommy?" Daisy asked, "I'm hungry."

"Sure love," Louis said and moving slowly through the room, guided them to his parents who were talking loudly with a woman who looked much like his stepmom.

"Oh thank you, Lou." Johanna said and then turned to the woman, "Kids, this is my sister Carolina. Carolina, this is my stepson Louis and my daughters' Daisy, Phoebe, Fizzy, and..."

"Lottie is back there somewhere," Louis said, waving his arm around to indicate she was still in the local vicinity.

"Nice to meet you, Louis," she says, reaching out her arm so Louis can shake her manicured hand. "A bit out of place here huh?" she laughs looking around at the many groups of older people clustered together and talking lively.

"Just a bit," Louis answers politely thinking this is probably not the time to mention he didn't even know the bride's name.

"There is a fellow about your age who was just circling," she says, looking around and trying to see over the many heads that crowd the area. "Tall lad, quite handsome." she muttered to herself before giving up and turning back to Louis, "I'll be sure to send him your way when I see him. He's on the brides' side." 

"Um, thanks," Louis says, looking up at Johanna who rolled her eyes, 

"My sister is always in other people's business," she whispered.

Louis gives her a confused look so while Mark converses with Carolina, Johanna quickly explains the family tree. "This is my sister Carolina and it's my other sister, Diana, whose son, Michal, is marrying Gemma, the bride."

"I see," Louis said though he didn't really. "Where are they?"

"No clue, my sister's head has been all over the place I'm just trying not to get in her way."

Louis stands on his tiptoes to try to get a glimpse of the table where the bride and groom sit but he can't. "Why did they invite so many people to the rehearsal dinner?" he asked, "Why were we invited? We're not even in the wedding."

"The more the merrier." Johanna shrugged.

Louis sees Fizzy talking to a tall man with dark hair at the other end of the room and sighed exasperated, honestly, she never gave it a rest.

Johanna turned her attention back to Mark and Carolina while Louis found a quiet corner of the room and texted Harry.

**Louis** : I don't know anyone here.

Looking down at the message Louis cursed himself for sounding so whiney so he adds,

**Louis** : My step-aunt did tell me there was a handsome-looking lad around here somewhere so maybe I'll go hunt him down.

The little text bubble popped up and after a few seconds, Harry's response came through.

**Harry** : Don't you dare! Did getting matching bears mean nothing to you?

**Louis** smiled to himself at the thought of their bears. 

**Louis** : Of course not. I wish you were here :(

**Harry** : I wish you were here too! I was just cornered by this blonde girl; she's following me around now.

Louis looked up just then to see Lottie scurrying past him, "Lotts, where are you going?"

"There is this really cute boy I was talking to." she says, her eyes shining, "He left for the loo, but I can't find him now."

"Oh ok," Louis answered unphased. "Just don't follow him into the loo alright?"

Lottie kicked him in the shin and scurried off.

**Louis** : I just got kicked by my little sister.

**Harry** : Fight back!

**Louis** : She's gone, off chasing this poor guy.

**Harry** : I can relate to this man; I think I lost the girl who was chasing me.

**Louis** : Nobody chases me.

**Harry** : I would chase you.

**Louis** : I miss you.

**Harry** : I miss you too and it's been what? Three hours??

**Louis** : Feels like longer. Are you free in two days?

There was no response and Louis started to worry. Maybe Harry had changed his mind about getting together. Maybe Louis had pushed it too far. Maybe he had scared off one of the greatest things that had happened in his life. 

Stop it, Louis, he demanded himself, you are being dramatic. For all he knew that blonde girl might have cornered him again. But thinking that didn't do anything for Louis's thoughts as he envisioned a beautiful blonde girl wrapping her long lean limbs around Harry's broad shoulders. Louis sighed and looked up from his phone to see a crowd forming around a tall man who was holding what looked like Phoebe in his arms. 

Everyone loved the twins. Everyone who met them wanted to be around them, hold them, listen to their funny childish thoughts like Louis did, but tonight it just felt annoying. Maybe I should go find that handsome guy step-aunt Carolina mentioned. He gets up and starts walking along the perimeter of the room when he feels his phone chime with an incoming text.

**Harry** : Sorry about that. I was holding a baby.

Louis smiled and tried to picture Harry with a baby in his arms. The image was one that made his heart go all soft.

**Louis** : You're fine I thought you ditched me there for a second.

**Harry** : Of course not. I would still love that date ;)

**Harry** : The mom of the baby said that her son ran off so I could hold her.

**Louis** : That's so irresponsible of the son, I would never do that.

As he typed that he thought guiltily about how he had promised his mom he'd watch his younger siblings. This was different, he was busy. Suddenly a sharp elbow dug into his side and Louis, eyes still glued to his screen, lost his balance, and tumbled into an elder woman's arms. 

"Watch it!" she cried and settled him back on his feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Louis said, brushing himself off while trying to look for the person who'd bumped into him.

"Never you mind." she says, "My grandson can't even bother himself to apologize, he's been texting all evening."

Her grandson needed to learn some etiquette, having his grandmother apologize for his run-ins.

"It's alright. I'm sure he was just distracted."

"Distracted is right." she leans in as if telling me a secret, "I think he has a lady friend on his phone because he's been smiling himself silly all night."

Louis wasn't sure what to do with this information, so he just smiled and nodded. After the lady had walked away, he looked down at his phone again. Harry had sent in three messages.

**Harry** : Can I call you? I miss you and want to hear your voice :(

**Harry** : I'm going to go outside and call you.

**Harry** : Oops I just bumped into someone I'm so in a rush to call you. I hope they're alright.

Louis stared at the last text, "Oops I just bumped into someone..." Not moments before someone had just run into him.

Harry also said he'd been chased by a blonde girl tonight. "I was just cornered by this blonde girl; she's following me around now." Louis snapped his head to look at his sister's long blonde mane and the image of Lottie scurrying down the hall earlier that evening flashed through his mind. 

Then another part of the evening clicked, "Sorry about that. I was holding a baby." Wasn't that just after Louis had looked up and seen an unknown figure holding Phoebe? Phoebe wasn't a baby, but someone else might call her one. She was young enough to still look like a baby.

His fingers shaking slightly he typed back a response, 

**Louis** : Harry, are you outside right now?

**Harry** : No, I was told to sit at a table and get off my phone XD. I'll call you after some dumb announcements are done.

Just then someone clinked a utensil against a wine glass, signaling everyone in the room to come to a hush, "Hello?" a lady's voice said above the silenced conversation. "I would like to thank each and every one of you for taking time out of your evening to come and help celebrate my son Michal and his newly bride-to-be Gemma!" 

Everyone erupted in applause and congratulations before the lady began to speak again, "And now if you could please find your way to a table, we'll have food out for everyone shortly."

Louis looked around as the swarm of people made their way to their seats. He couldn't sit now, he needed to know—

"—Lou dear, please come meet my sister Diana," Johanna called to him, interrupting his racing thoughts. He really didn't want to, but grudgingly walked over.

"My sister and mother of the groom, Diana," Johanna introduced him.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Louis said in a flat tone. He couldn't help it, not when he had a suspicion that Harry was in the same room as he was.

"—And over here," his stepmom continued, "Is the bride-to-be's mom, Anne. Anne this is my stepson—"

"—Louis?" a husky voice choked, bringing Johanna to stop mid-sentence. Louis's eyes darted down to the table they were standing next to and there he was,

Harry.


	11. Chapter 11.

Fast traslate 

Icon translate 

**Chapter 11.**

Harry stood up quickly and before Louis could catch himself, he threw himself into Harry's arms. "Harry!" he squealed, "I knew you were here!"

"Louis!" Harry caught the smaller boy in his arms and hugged him back tightly. He knew they were being dramatic, but he didn't care. Harry ducked his head and planted a quick kiss on Louis's forehead before pulling back, "Wait, how did you know I was going to be here? Did you know this whole time?"

Louis, ignoring the small crowd that had formed around them to watch their little reunion shook his head, his hair falling out of the messily styled quiff so it hung in limp waves. "No, I just kept seeing your texts and matched them up with the things that were happening to me."

Harry was about to ask what this meant when they were interrupted by Louis's stepmom, "Excuse me, boys," Johanna asked, "Might you explain exactly what is going on here?"

"This is the lad I met on the plane here, the one I was telling you about." Louis introduced his stepmom quickly.

"The one you were telling me about...oh—" her eyes widen as she looks at Harry who turns quickly to Louis,

"What did you say about me?" Harry poked Louis in the side playfully.

"More like what my sister said," Louis grumbled back. "Yes, this is Harry. Harry, this is my stepmom, Johanna. I'm not sure why we are both here though."

"H, who is this?" a young woman asked coming up beside Harry. She had dark hair, much like Harry's curls except it was styled in an elegant chignon at the nape of her slender neck, wisps of hair framing her defined features which were strikingly beautiful much like—

"—Louis, this is my sister Gemma." Harry introduced him, "Gemma, this is my um, my friend Louis." he finished, blushing at the pause.

"Nice to meet you, Louis," she said kindly extending her hand. Louis reached out to shake it. 

"Uh, congratulations on your wedding...tomorrow, your wedding that is happening tomorrow um, congratulations on that..." Louis stuttered, then cringed, "Sorry." 

Way to go, Louis, he applauded to himself. You sound like an idiot, just as Fizzy had predicted.

"Thank you!" Gemma says brightly and then takes the arm of a tall man behind who had come up from behind her. He looked oddly familiar. 

"Michal?" Louis asked on a limb hoping this was his step-cousin. If it were not, Louis had already located the nearest exit in which he could bolt. 

"Nice to finally meet my step-cousin," Michal said, laughing. 

"Wait so..." Harry said, looking from me to Michal. "You are marrying my sister, but you're also related to my Louis?"

Louis liked that a lot.

"I guess so," Michal said, looking from Louis to his mom to Johanna. "His stepmom is my aunt, making my mom and his mom sisters—"

"Oh!" Johanna said clasping her hands as she finally understood the situation. "What are the odds our boys would meet on the trip here?" she asks a short woman who had joined the now large crowd around us.

"It's a small world," she said, shaking her head. "I've given up questioning this universe." she holds out her hand to Louis, "I'm Anne, Harry's mum."

Louis greeted her as well and then Harry pulled him into a chair next to him. "Sit with me!"

Louis laughed at his childish manner and sat down, putting his leg over Harry's under the fancy white tablecloth, "I wouldn't think of doing anything else silly."

"How's Sugar Baby Bear?" Harry asked, looking down at the menu and acting like it was perfectly acceptable to talk about Louis's teddy bear as if they were an actual child.

"They are just fine," Louis answered, smiling, "They are probably all cozied up in my backpack back at the hotel dreaming of their friend. How is your bear?"

"I need a name," Harry said thoughtfully. "I haven't thought of a name for them yet and feel like a terrible bear father."

"We'll think of one." Louis promised, "The right name will just come to you, I promise."

"I hope so." Harry hummed and glanced down at the menu. "Do you know what you want?"

"Maybe this chicken dish," Louis said, pointing down to a chicken and cheese dish wrapped in some kind of ham.

"That does look good." Harry agreed, "I think I'll get that as well."

When the waiter came to their table, they ordered their food and then got so caught up in telling the story of how they met to the story to Anne and Johanna, Louis didn't even notice Fizzy strolling over from her table towards him.

"Hi Louis, ditch us already?" she said in his ear, startling him as he flinched away from her. 

"Fizzy, that was creepy!" he complained and scooted his chair out so she could sit in his lap. "Harry, this is my annoying little sister Fizzy."

"Hi Fizzy!" Harry smiled, waving as she gave him a head to toe look before turning to her brother,

"So is this the lad you screwed—"

"—Fizzy!" Louis exclaimed, slapping his small hand over his sister's mouth as Harry choked on the sip of water he had just taken. "W-What the f—"

"Mommy!" Fizzy cried, "Lou is saying bad words to me!"

Johanna turned to stare pointedly at her eldest son while Louis turned bright red. Maybe this would be a good time to use his past escape plan. But then Harry looked at Fizzy with a twinkle in his eye and leaned forward so only she could hear. 

Fizzy's eyes popped right out of her head and then she clasped her hands to her mouth to hold back a stream of giggles. "I promise I won't tell!" she whispers back to Harry and then hopping off her brother's lap, skipped happily off back her Mark who was sharing an ice cream cake with Phoebe while Daisy slept soundly in his other arm.

"What the hell did you just whisper to my sister?" Louis asked pointedly to Harry who takes the last bite of dessert. 

"Nothing." he said unconvincingly, "I just bribed her off with a little something, so she'd keep her mouth shut."

"What was that little something?" Louis asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

The rest of the night was actually enjoyable much to Louis's surprise and Harry's delighted. Harry had low-key been dreading the rehearsal dinner because all of Gemma's friends were too old to want to have anything to do with her younger brother. 

What was his luck that Louis, his...boyfriend? might be attending the same wedding. Harry was sure that it was way too early to ask Louis to officially be with him but watching him chat lively with his mom he couldn't think of any other way he'd want to have it.

After another long speech from his mom and Michal's mom, Diana, where there were many tears and a lot of clapping it was time to head back to get ready for the wedding that would happen tomorrow afternoon. 

"Thank you so much for having us." Johanna thanked Anne. "It was a beautiful dinner and well, you know the boys and everything."

Anne nodded and sighed happily, "I hope we'll be seeing you and your family around more often." she said kindly.

People started getting up from their seats, but Harry sat there, not moving and staring at Louis. 

"What are you looking at?" Louis asked, feeling Harry's intense gaze.

"You have vanilla ice cream on your chin," Harry said, wiping the melted ice cream from Louis's chin and then licking his fingers.

Louis licked his lips as he watched Harry. He moved closer to him, taking a fist full of Harry’s long coat in his hand. "D-Do you...I mean would you like to um, come back with me? To my hotel room tonight. I know you have a busy morning tomorrow with Gemma and all but I..." Louis trailed off feeling quite red in the face. He hoped he wasn't coming off too strong. 

A slow smile started to form on Harry's plump lips, "I was hoping you'd ask." he said, his tone making Louis's breath hitch in his throat. 

The two of them couldn't get out of the venue fast enough. After thanking Diana for hosting, assuring Anne and Johanna they would be at the wedding site early the next morning, and getting a very cheeky smile from Fizzy they booked out of the restaurant's fancy glass doors to hail a taxi back to Louis's hotel.


	12. Chapter 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut credits go to blackstar_odyssey, thx luv xx

Fast traslate 

Icon translate 

**Chapter 12.**

"Fuck, the door Harry!" Louis cried as Harry pushed him into the room and crushed a deep kiss to his thin lips while Harry's free hand met the face of the unlocked door, pushing it closed with a jerk.

The loud bang made Louis gasp, but the sound was cut short by Harry wrapping his strong hand around Louis' neck and slamming him against the back of the door.

Louis's breath hitched as he felt his entire body being slammed against the door, pressed against Harry's body. He whined as Harry leaned in, his plump lips millimeters away from his thin ones.

"You are so beautiful," Harry breathed, before picking Louis up and walking him over to the fluffy, premade bed before tossing him on the newly washed sheets. The boy bounced softly under him before climbing over Louis's thin figure, Harry's eyes hungrily raking his body.

Louis giggled lightly as he let his fingers travel and feel the sheets underneath him; a sound Harry swore was the most magnificent sound in the universe. All of Louis's senses were set alive as Harry tangled his fingers through his hair and gave it a sharp tug. He moaned a deep whine into the kiss, causing Harry to rock his hips into him.

"Again!" Louis pleaded, begging for more friction against his quickly growing hard-on.

But Harry didn't listen, instead, he practically did the opposite; he prolonged the foreplay. Harry licked into his mouth dangerously slow, tasting the sweet cherries from the cocktail Louis had been drinking at dinner. Louis tilted his head back to allow the taller man more access into his mouth, placing his little hands-on Harry's love handles.

They kissed like that until Louis grew breathless and panting as Harry moved his kisses to the skin underneath his jaw, creating a dark purple love bite.

Harry brought his hands to his belt, not breaking his contact with Louis' neck, and grabbed the silver belt-buckle, tossing it roughly to the floor.

Louis whimpered slightly as Harry's slender fingers brushed underneath his untucked shirt, sending a swarm of butterflies into Louis's tummy.

Harry began to quickly unbutton Louis' dress shirt, his fingers fumbling hastily.

"It's not that hard, Haz," Louis groaned, fidgeting irritably at Harry's ineptness.

"Ok, fine," Harry growled, grabbing either side of the shirt and ripping them apart. Buttons went flying to the floor, along with Louis's patience and dignity.

Louis grabbed onto the end of Harry's tie and hopped into his arms, "That was so hot."

Harry smirked in response, his large hands squeezing Louis by the ass to keep him steady.

Louis's little feet began to push down Harry's pants, only getting down to his mid-thighs before Harry kicked them off himself.

Harry still stood in place for a minute, raking his hungry eyes up and down Louis' naked body, stopping it at his flushed face and sending him a smug smirk.

Louis hid behind his hands with a goofy smile, "Harry," he whined, "Don't look at me like that."

"Why not?" Harry asked, climbing on top of Louis's body. He grabbed Louis' wrists and pinned them above his head "I do what I want."

A lustful silence filled the room, both blown pupils staring deeply at each other.

"A-And what else do you want?" Louis asked breathlessly, placing his small hands on each of Harry's toned biceps. The muscles flexed deliciously under Louis' fingers, causing the smaller man to bite his thin lips forcefully.

"This," Harry responded, squeezing the tented area of Louis' boxers.

Louis gasped at the touch, his mouth hanging open.

"Fuck, it-it's yours," Louis moaned as Harry began to palm him.

Harry leaned down and started roughly kissing Louis' neck, sucking, and biting against the pale skin. Louis continued to squirm underneath him, aching for Harry to go farther.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Louis breathed, closing his eyes, and letting his fingers tangle into Harry's mess of curls.

Harry hummed lowly in response, licking a long stripe up Louis's neck. His teeth began to graze behind Louis' ears searching for his sweet spo—

"Ahhh," Louis groaned, rocking instinctively against Harry's hand, "More p-please?"

Harry began to suck deeper, pressing Louis down farther so he would stop squirming, and then loosened his grip.

"W-Why did you stop?" Louis's timid voice asked, looking up at the younger boy with big eyes.

"I just thought of the perfect name for my bear," Harry said, a smirk playing on his swollen lips. "You're right, the name just 'came' to me."

"I fucking hate you!" Louis spat, raising his knee, and highly butting his kneecap against Harry's thigh, "What's this name that you thought of right before you were about to fuck me."

Harry moved his hands and grabbed Louis' hips, pressing them hard against the bed before leaning down and whispering into Loui's ear, "Rainbow bear, Rainbow Bondage bear."

"B-Bondage...?" Louis's voice asked under his breath, "I l-like that." Louis placed both of his hands-on Harry's head, softly beckoning him towards his throbbing member.

"You do huh?" Harry asked, ducking his head, and starting to press soft kisses to the fabric of his boxers.

Louis couldn't answer, his whole body felt like fire. "Mhm..." he groaned, buckling his hips up.

"Use your words, beautiful," Harry demanded.

"P-Please," Louis whined, his whole face and body feeling on fire from those much-needed touches- but he still needed more.

"Come on, Lou. Tell me what you need," His kisses began to land directly on his rock-hard cock, Harry stroking it lightly.

"Fuck-k me," Louis groaned, attempting to roll his hips up from under Harry's firm hold. "Fuck me! Please!" Louis whined clenching his eyes shut as Harry planted a kiss to the tip of his clothed phallus.

Instead of vocally responding, Harry pulled Louis' underwear down in a quick motion, his hard member slapping his warm belly.

Harry's broad soldiers towered over the little one's face, his eyes looking down at Louis's, "You sure?"

"Harry!! I'm not going to beg agai-"

The tall lad met Louis' lips in a soft kiss, his tongue tracing Louis' bottom lip gently.

"Lube?" He asked, pressing a quick peck to Louis' lips again. 

Louis snapped his head to the side and saw a bottle of lube on the counter; he reached over and handed it to Harry.

"Now get in me, yeah?" Louis smiled, his voice sounding breathless.

"Yeah, yeah, pretty boy," Harry chuckled, flipping the cap off and coating his three fingers.

"Now, bum up," He ordered, patting on Louis' thigh assertively.

Louis complied instantly, perching his round ass up into the air and burying his face into the soft blue pillow.

Harry licked his lips, making hungry eyes at the pretty pink rim that was on display.

"With an ass like that, you were made to be a bottom," Harry growled, placing a deep kiss unto the dimple in his back.

"I'm actually a switc—"

But before he could finish his sentence, Harry's lubed-up middle finger was pressing knuckle-deep into his entrance, causing Louis' mouth to form a large O.

"Not with me, you aren't," Harry chuckled, his fingers beginning to explore the depth of Louis.

Guttural moans escaped Louis' swollen lips, his eyes glazing over with a sexy haze.

"You're so tight," Harry moaned, the warm walls that squeezed around his finger being enough for his dick to leak from pre-cum.

"A-Anoth...er," Louis moaned, his eyes clenched tightly; cheeks flushing to bubblegum pink.

Harry happily complied his next finger sliding in easily.

After a few more minutes, he slid in a third one, which caused Louis to scream in pleasure into his pillow.

Harry began to curl his three fingers inwards, searching for the prostate.

Louis' pants and moans started to drag out longer and longer, the sounds going straight to Harry's cock.

"Harry 'm gonna' com- Ah!"

"Found it?' The top asked, circling the spot once again.

The wrecked man underneath began nodding quickly, his fists clenched tightly into the fabric of the pillow.

"Need you to f-fuck me now!" He pleaded, followed by another angelically high-pitched moan.

"Alright, beautiful," Harry soothed, removing his fingers slowly.

Harry lined up his tip with the whimpering man's rim and groaned when he saw that Louis was pushing himself back onto him.

"So eager," Harry teased, grabbing both of Louis' thighs harshly before sliding his dick in.

Louis let out a cry, his high-pitched whine sounding like music to Harry's ears. It had been so long since he'd felt this closeness with anyone. He let Louis adjust a bit before he took his first thrust. "Feel good yet?" Harry murmured, looking down at Louis's face. It looked calm and an intoxicated smile had found its way onto his lips. 

"Feels good," Louis mumbled, his breathing labored, and his eyes closed, "You feel so good,"

Harry braced his arms and started to move faster, rolling, and thrusting his hips into the older boy until both were panting and coated in sweat. "'M close," Harry said, gritting his teeth in concentration as he slammed himself into Louis's, producing a small scream of pleasure from the smaller boy.

"Harry! Harry, I'm so close I’m—"

Harry took a deep breath in and with great momentum pushed one final time in before hitting his climax and coming completely undone. Louis was quick to follow and after the two collapsed into each other, gasping for breath, their lips red, their necks starting to turn purple and their eyes glassy.

Harry rolled off of Louis's chest and inhaled a shuddering gulp of air, "Louis Tomlinson...you...are, so amazing." he said, turning on his side to look at the blue-eyed boy in the eyes."

Louis scooted closer to him, his breath warming Harry's nose, and pressed a light kiss to his lips, "Do you want to know who I'm thanking right now?"

"I should hope it's me," Harry said, draping a long arm over Louis's waist and pulling him into his chest.

"It's not."

"Excuse you?"

"Awww, you wanted me to thank you for sticking your dick up my—"

Harry burrowed his head deep into Louis's shoulder and kissed the soft patch of skin near his ear, "Yeah, I did. Don't embarrass me."

Louis's turned around, sliding his leg in between Harry's thighs as he did so, "Thank you." Louis said, "I loved it."

Harry stared intensely into Louis's eyes, "I think...I think I'm falling in love with you." he said timidly. "I'm sorry if that's too fast I—"

"No," Louis interrupted, "It's not too fast. I... I think I am too."

Harry felt relieved and with burning cheeks held him close to his chest, "So who were you going to thank?"

Louis giggled, "Mountain Airlines for seating me next to the loveliest pain in the ass a lad could hope for."


	13. Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for bearing with me. I think I have the hang of this now hahaha. All the luv, M

Fast traslate 

Icon translate 

**Epilogue.**

People meet in the strangest ways. One might not even consider that a small matter like who you sit next to on a plane could change your entire life. 

Imagine all the people you have met that might have been a perfect match, but you'll never know. Imagine if our boys didn't get placed next to each other. Imagine if Harry and Louis, two souls who fit so perfectly together, walked right past one another, and never saw each other again.

We don't get to find out what their lives might have been like because that never happened. No, our two boys found their way to one another and today are celebrating their one year together...

"Lou, where are you asshole?" Harry called into the empty aisle of frozen pizzas. 

"I'm...right...h-here!" Louis's muffled grunt sounded from a couple of feet away and Harry frowned, turning the corner before bursting out into guffaws of laughter. There was his boyfriend, Louis, on his tiptoes, standing on the ledge of the big freezer full of ice cream. "I can't g-get the cookie dough!" he whined, reaching deeper into the freezer, his face one of the up-most concentration.

"Get down monkey, I'll get the cookie dough for you." Harry giggled, picking up Louis and planting him back on the ground.

"Why do you like this stuff?" Harry asked, handing Louis the pint of ice cream. They finish checking out and head to Harry's car.

Louis clutched the frozen treat lovingly to his small chest and sighed, "It tastes like all my hopes and dreams."

"So it tastes like me?" Harry quipped, snaking his long arm around Louis's waist, and pulling him closer to him. 

"Whatever you like," Louis said, giggling. "Ice cream?" he asked, holding out a plastic spoon to Harry, the small pint resting between his legs.

"Feed it to me monkey," Harry said, opening his mouth, his hands still on the wheel.

Louis carefully scooped a spoonful of the soft ice cream and reached out so Harry could lick it up. "Yuck," Harry wrinkled his nose, "It's so sweet."

"That's why I like it," Louis said happily licking his spoonful up and taking another. "Where are we going by the way?"

Harry had something special planned for their one year together, but he hadn't told Louis what that would be. He only instructed Louis to pick out a desert at the local Tesco to eat on the drive to their destination. 

"You'll see soon enough."

"Please give me a hint."

"Look up."

Louis tilted his head up and looked at the roof of the car. "Um, I don't get it."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just wait and see."

Louis took a couple more scoops of his ice cream before placing it back in the cooler Harry had packed, and curling up under his sweatshirt, "Wake me up when we're there." Louis sighed, "I've been at work since 4:30 this morning."

"I know," Harry chuckled, "I heard the teapot go off at that ungodly hour."

Louis didn't answer, but Harry was alright with that. He continued to drive in silence, only the soft breathing from his sleeping boyfriend filling the car.

He wasn't sure if this would be the best anniversary gift ever, but he had put some thought into it and he hoped Louis liked it. It was personal, special and then they'd have come full circle.

Harry carefully steered the car into the parking garage and took his foot off the gas. "Lou, we're here," Harry murmured, shaking the smaller boy awake. 

"Huh?" Louis groaned and opened his eyes. "Why is it so dark?"

"We're in an underground parking structure," Harry explained.

"For what?"

"The airport."

"The airport?" Louis sat straight up, "Where are we going? I haven't packed anything. I—"

"—Baby, chill out," Harry laughed, kissing him playfully and opening the door, "You didn't need to pack anything."

"What?" Louis climbed out of the car and Harry picked up a backpack that contained a couple of necessary items.

"Come on dork," Harry said, pulling Louis to the elevator. 

"We're not going anywhere too fancy for our one year, right?" Louis questioned, "Because I didn't tell my boss that I was going anywhere and I know for a fact you didn't pack my favorite pair to Toms so I really—"

"Will you shut that cute little mouth of yours?" Harry sighed exasperatedly. "We are only going to be gone for about four hours."

Louis keeps quiet and clutches onto Harry's arm as they enter the bustling airport. "Sorry, but we have to go through security," Harry apologies.

"You didn't pack a hairbrush, did you?" Louis asked as they waited in line, "I don't want the alarms to go off so you have to be patted down by another Ryan Gosling security guard lookalike." 

Harry turned towards the smaller boy, surprise in his green eyes, "So... you remembered huh?"

"Of course I did." Louis gives him a little shove.

They make it through security with no Ryan Gosling lookalike encounters, much to Louis's relief, and with their tickets in hand, Harry leads Louis to their terminal.

"Ok, Harry, where are we really going."

Harry stopped in front of a small gift shop and sighed, "Ok, so I thought about this..." he started, looking sheepishly into Louis's bright, questioning blue eyes. The ones that he had fallen in love with at first sight exactly a year ago. "...And I wanted us to um, like reenact our first-time meeting. On a plane." he clarified. 

Louis didn't speak right away so Harry quickly added, "We don't have to if you don't want. I don't know, it's simply crazy that we met this way and now we've been together for a year and we see each other all the time and..."

Louis cuts him off by pressing a determined and reassuring kiss to Harry's lips, "And you say I'm one to ramble." Louis rolls his eyes. "Stop, I love it."

"You do?" Harry asked, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Of course Harry, how could I not? You planned this and I couldn't think of anything better."

"I love you, Lou," Harry whispered.

"I love you."

They board the plane, which is a two-hour plane trip to Bath, and get settled in their respected seats. "Window I'm guessing?" Louis offered, stepping back so Harry could slide in first.

"Thank you." Harry shoots him a grateful smile and sits down. 

"Reenacting doesn't mean we have to fight like cats and dogs before getting to the fun part, right?" Louis asked.

"Only if you want to." Harry grinned cheekily. "Because I vaguely remember you calling me a 'fucking giraffe' the first time we saw each other standing up."

"And you told me I looked fifteen!" Louis rolled his eyes, "I didn't look that young."

"Mhmm," Harry hummed.

The flight attendant began to talk, and Harry reached under his seat to retrieve his pack. "Don't laugh at me," he instructed as the plane began to rumble. 

"Wouldn't dare," Louis said, watching Harry pull out his well-loved rainbow bear from the backpack. 

"Did you bring Sugar baby bear?" Louis demands. The two bears were never seen out of three feet from each other and commonly lived on either Harry's bed he had on campus or on Louis's bed back at his apartment. Always together though.

"Of course," Harry said, throwing the small teddy bear at Louis, "Rainbow bondage bear needed a friend to keep them company in the backpack all those hours."

"I can't believe we kept that name," Louis muttered to himself, remembering how that name came to mind.

"The name holds memories," Harry said, scooting closer to Louis as the aircraft shook. The speed was increasing, and the outside was becoming a blur as the wings began to expand.

"Being on a plane with you holds lots of memories." Louis sighed, "Glad to have done it with you." Louis murmured into Harry's ear, his curls tickling his nose.

"Glad to have been sat next to you."

The End


End file.
